Clique: Life at It's Best
by LyricalJacee
Summary: Massie is back in Westchester after her father lands a job at Claire's father company. The PC is in their junior year at Westchester boarding school Sebastian Carter Boarding School. Each girl has stayed close expect for Kristen who became the number one HART at the school. She has an eye for Josh. Alicia's same Josh. Can these girls keep middle school alive and stay BFFS.
1. Chapter One: Ehmagawd She's Back

**Chapter 1**

**Alicia and Olivia's Dorm Room**

**Wednesday **

**Ehmagawd She's Back**

Alicia Rivera was supposed to be studying when her dorm roommate Olivia Ryan interrupted her.

"Leesh look I'm upside down" Olivia Ryan yelled

She was planning on trying out for the cheerleading team and if she didn't get accepted dance was another possible option.

"You sure are" Alicia answered not paying attention

"It took me forever to do this I had to pull my hair into a messy bun and trying do a stand without falling" Olivia admitted

"Yeah, yeah" Alicia said not paying attention

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked

"I think Josh likes another girl!" Alicia yelled

"Sorry Leesh" Olivia said looking down

"No I'm sorry it's just that I so mad, I'm sure if what Giana said was right" Alicia admitted.

"C'mon on let's go to the common room and get some cheddar popcorn it will cheer you up" Olivia offered.

"Okay" Alicia smiled

Alicia climbed out of her bed and put on her slippers which matched her green, blue & pink plaid pajamas. If Massie had stayed in Westchester she would totally disapprove of her clothing but Alicia thought it was adorable.

Olivia and Alicia had approached the common room the television was on soccer it was Manchester vs. Chelsea. Not to Alicia surprise there was Kristen with her jocks friends and a few soccer boys. Alicia was filled with rage when she saw Josh and Kristen talking. She was giggling madly. Alicia stomped over there.

"Leesh wait" Olivia yelled running behind her

"Are you enjoying the hoe Josh?" Alicia asked rudely

"What it's not a big deal we're talking about soccer" Josh admitted

"Yeah what was she giggling about?" Alicia asked

"We were making fun of Christian that guy you tried out for goalie last year he peed his pants from fear" Josh laughed

Alicia didn't find that the least bit funny and the Kristen she used to know would never laugh at something like that.

"You were actually suppose to be here didn't Kristen invite you?" Josh questioned

"I don't know did she?" Alicia sneered

"I told Lyssa to invite you." Kristen lied

"I didn't know your cell number" said a big girl eating Frito's

Olivia walked over to the cabinet to get their special cheddar popcorn when she noticed it was gone.

"Leesh the popcorn isn't here" Olivia yelled

"What?" Alicia questioned

Alicia walked over to Olivia. One of Josh's soccer friends turned around to see Alicia walk up. He turned back around for a second but when she reached for the cabinet. He wolf whistled and his friends did too. Josh turned red with embarrassment.

"Who took it?" Alicia wanted to know

"I wonder who I wonder who" Zeke said rudely

His hands were covered it cheddar and popcorn pieces.

"You guys are total pigs" Olivia screamed

"Yeah Yeah were watching a game here take your crap somewhere else" one guy shouted

Alicia and Olivia decided to leave empty handed. People started to clap when they left.

"Those soccer jerks make me mad" Olivia acknowledged

"Yeah I know lets see if Stacey has some popcorn she is obsessed with it" Alicia said

They made their way down to the other hall way. But Alicia was still thinking about that little gathering. "Why didn't Josh just invite me in person" Alicia thought

Alicia's phone ding it was a text she never thought she would see. She was hoping for this day a long time ago and it had finally come

* * *

**Dylan**

_"The Carter boy. Tell me abouthim." _

_"He wants help with his lines" _

_"He was driving the car that hit Harold Keene" _

_"By accident"_

_"Jamie, he's careless. Reckless. Is this really the best time to be making a new friend...?"_

_"I'm supposed to always be alone?"_

_"I don't want you to see him outside school activities."_

_"Fine. But I need to start deciding how to spend my time and my life."_

_I'm sorry your mother isn't here to help you become a woman._

_"Dad, I've become a woman without her. Just not a pretty one."_

Dylan smiled at her best friend Blake Georges they were rehearsing a scene from the upcoming school play "A Walk to Remember". She was trying out for the part of Jamie Sullivan a preacher's daughter who meets popular boy Landon. This role was not something Dylan was used to but she liked to be different characters.

"You were so good Dyl" Blake said smiling

"Thanks but I hope I don't sound kinda of rude you and I both know this isn't the way I act, all sweet and saint" Dylan answered

"I hope Lela gives you the part she'll have to this is her last year and she has to pick someone right for the role and that's you Dyl" Blake yelled with joy

"Yeah I'm sure she will" Dyl answered sarcastically

"Since tomorrow is audition day I do your hair in the one and only famous Blake curls" Blake said smiling

"Really?" Dylan yelled with her eyes going big

"Yeah I'll have to run all the way Oxford Dorm hall to Halle's room she has the hair equipment" Blake answered back

Blake left the room and Dylan sighed. She hoped she wouldn't overdo it at the audition or she might even get an understudy part.

"Ding" came from Blake phone

It was a text from Halle when Dylan started rehearing the lines with Blake her phone starting ringing a lot. Dylan wondered what they were talking about. Dylan went over to the door and locked it just incase Blake came back. She went over to Blake's coral bed with a lace covering and picked up her phone. She knew the password 4321. Only Blake would be that senseless to pick it. She went to her messages and saw 52 texts from Halle. Dylan read some.

**Halle**: Are you done rehearsing with that skank Dylan?

**Blake**: No not yet I can't stand that bitch I'm only hanging out with her because she's famous from Marvelous Marvils.

**Halle**: You can over rise her for the school play and get the part.

**Blake**: Yeah she was so dumb that to read the description of the play that Belinda will have long curls.

**Halle**: Are you giving her those special Blake curls

**Blake**: I'm putting extra makeup on her she'll look like a drag queen

**Halle**: LOL she's a bad actress anyway

**Blake**: I'll be over

Dylan was about to read the last text when Blake banged on the door. She locked the phone and put it down.

"Dyl it's me let me in" Blake yelled

"OMG you can't come in here there's a bug it look huge" Dylan shouted

She banged stuff around the room to making it seem liking she was trying to kill the bug.

"I got it I going to dispose of it in the toilet" Dylan yelled

She ran to the bathroom and flushed the toilet. She went back to the main door and unlocked it.

"I got the stuff Dyl" Blake said smiling

"You do? I just changed my mind I don't want curls I'm just going straight with a little make up as possible" Dylan answered

"I watched the movie and if I'm going to get the part as Jamie Iv'e gotta look like her you know" Dylan admitted

"Yeah you're right" Blake replied

Blake face was a mixture of confused, angry, disappointed and surprised

Dylan yawned.

"I've gotta to take a shower, hey maybe I'll watch the movie again" Dylan suggested

"That would be good" Blake replied walking over to her bed.

Dylan was getting readying to take her shower when she saw her own phone ring

She picked up the phone a text from Alicia. She read the text really fast and tried not to scream. She was so excited

* * *

**Claire**

"Hey you want some candy there's usually left over at Layne's?" Claire asked her new roommate Julie

"Umm I'm fine" Julie answered

"Enjoy your slumber party" Julie added

"It's not a slumber party we're hanging out with a few friends, I'll be back in the morning" Claire answered

How old was this girl nine? Who still goes to slumber parties? High school juniors should at least be past that stage at least.

Julie had just moved in to Claire's dorm. She was a new student at Sebastian Carter Boarding School. Kristen, Claire, Alicia and Dylan had attended that school. It was only for the rich and elite.

Claire walked down the hallway of Oxford Hall to see her Best friends Layne and Aubrey.

After middle school Layne had gone from a LBR to a HAWT. The things Massie said to Layne sunk in her head finally and she took a long look at herself. The only thing she thought was she needed a change. She went from black hair with highlights to brown hair, Gap to Vera Wang and non-name brand makeup to Covergirl. Claire and Layne meant Aubrey Kyle in freshmen year. Aubrey was roommates with Layne.

Claire finally reached the door with the sign that said Layne & Aubrey's Residence. Claire smiled at the sign. Aubrey always thought rom or dorm was cliché. Claire knocked on the door. A confused Aubrey opened the door.

"Claire what happened?" Aubrey asked

Claire looked at Aubrey she was wearing a **Simply Brushstroke Smocked Dress**. She totally approved.

"Do you what day it is?" Claire asked

"Hump day?" Aubrey questioned

"Movie night" Claire stated

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Fredrickson came back from Penn State tonight so we're going out." Aubrey answered excitedly

"But we always do…." Claire started

"Movie night" Aubrey finished

"Yeah" Claire began

"Come on C we're in junior year we have to stop doing movie night" Aubrey admitted

"Yeah you're right" Claire lied

"Sorry I've gotta go, but you and Layne can maybe hangout right?" Aubrey said

"Yeah we can" Layne interrupted

Layne was at the computer desk studying with her aqua blue beats on. She was probably listening to Paramore or Imagine Dragons. Aubrey side steeped her and ran off into the hallway. Claire walked into the dorm room and sat on Layne's bed. She looked up at a picture of a middle school Claire with Layne and she cringed. She remembered the horror days of Target and Wal-Mart.

Layne took off her headphones and look at Claire.

"You know she won't be coming back tonight it's a crazy frat-boy party she's going to" Layne admitted

"What?!" Claire shouted

"Yerp you know she'll be changing into something Juicy Couture" Layne continued

"I never thought I would be in some superficial clique again" Claire said

"I never thought I would be in one" Layne replied

"I'm goanna go back to my room to grab my pajamas okay" Claire said getting up

"Okay, but bring a movie and I'll go to the common room for some snacks" Layne shouted as Claire was about to walk out the door.

Claire left the Oxford Hall to go to Harrison Hall. She was about to reach her dorm room when she saw the room door wide open. Julie was packing her bags. Claire thought Julie was a little strange. Okay very.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked

"I'm going to inspect the stars, last night coming here I thought I saw a yellow dwarf star" Julie answered

"That's cool" Claire lied as she walked over to her movie self

"Yes indeed would you like to join me it seems like you are done hanging out" Julie pleaded

"Actually my friend and I are going to watch some movies and do I don't know stuff a regular teenage girl would do" Claire retorted

"You're going to watch the stars also" Julie asked confused

Claire slapped her head she felt sorry for the confused girl. She was such a noob.

" Regular girls I know watch the stars" Julie giggled

"Well girls at Sebastian Carter…." Claire started

Claire didn't want to confuse her. Wherever Julie came from they didn't do normal stuff. Claire was still looking for a movie and saw 10 Things I Hate About You, Mean Girls, She's All That and She's the Man. She took all four they were favorite's of Layne.

"Goodbye Claire" Julie said grabbing a Equatorial Fork telescope and a notebook.

Clare rolled her eyes. Claire looked around her room and decided to get more things she saw her makeup kit and nail polish. The Makeup because Layne learn a new makeup trick she had to she. Claire was interrupted by a text from Dylan.

Dylan: Kuh-laire Ehmagawd she's coming back. Massie Block is returning

**A/N: The underlines parts are things that I wanted to underline**


	2. Chapter Two: Drama Bomb

**Chapter Two**

**Drama Bomb**

**Claire and Julie's Dorm**

**Thursday**

**8:48 am**

"I'm totally changing my dorm" Claire announced through the phone

"Shhhhhhh! Aubrey might hear you she hates the word dorm you are ready know that" Layne shouted

"Mm!" Aubrey moaned in the background

"Sorry Aub" Layne whispered

"Besides there is no way Kumi will let you get a new do- residence it's the middle of the school year" Layne continued. She was referring to Claire's dorm monitor.

"Good thing that shit isn't in the room, I have a strange feeling she's hiding something" Claire said

"Something like what?" Layne asked

"You know how she's a scholarship kid?" Claire asked

"No… of course I didn't know since I'm roommates with the queen of gossip" Layne said sarcastic

"Shut Up" Claire giggled

"I gotta go class in half an hour" Layne said

"See ya later" Claire said goodbye

Claire looked at her phone 8:51 a.m. She got in the shower and used her TRESemmé shampoo and conditioner. When she got out she blow dried her hair and curled it. She put on her Juicy Couture Preppy Stripped Dress and finished it with some caged heels. When Claire was applying her makeup Layne came in.

"Go to Kumi office now" Layne shouted

"Why?" Claire asked

"Your dreams might come true, you moving out from the room with little dipstick" Layne giggled

"Layne I don't know how I can thank you, how'd you do it?" Claire asked

"Well I stormed in there and told Kumi you guys had a lot of differences and it could resolve to fights and crap"Layne replied

"Who's my new roommate?" Claire questioned

"That you'll have to wait and find out" Layne answered mischievously

She left the room and giggled again. Just as she left her phone rang it was a text from Cam Fisher her boyfriend.

**Cam**: Look under seat five and you'll find a sweet surprise

Claire giggled she knew he meant Gummy Feet the snack she loved.

Claire: K J

With that text she knew the day would be perfect

**Kristen**

**Sebastian Carter Library**

Kristen Gregory held a book up to her face to hide the fact that she was texting instead of listening to Dempsey's stories. She was texting Ida Deen.

Kristen: U better make sure I win da election next Friday.

Ida: Y do u want to b president that's hard work?

Kristen: Look at it this way I-duh. If I'm president I get to have control over people at least I think. I fit the bill I'm smart a superstar athlete and everyone can't stop talking about me.

Ida: True but some of it is bad

Kristen: Who told you that?

"Enjoying that book Kris" Dempsey interrupted

"Ummm yea um I think thatttt To Kill a Mocking Bird is a great book so far" Kristen lied

"Who's the author Ida Deen because I thought it was Harper Lee". Dempsey continued

Busted

"If you didn't want to hang out with me you could have just told me then I wouldn't have woken up so early for you" Dempsey answered

"All you do is talk about your trips to Africa you are soo self center" Kristen retorted

"Shhhhhhh!" Fiona yelled

"Well that's nothing compared to looking at yourself in the mirror every day of the hour" Dempsey fired back

"You are such a zoophilic can't you love humans more than those things you call animals" Kristen sneered

That comment got to Dempsey. Kristen wished she could have taken it back but it was too late.

"At least animals are loved but I'm not sure about you you're so cold hearted no one can love you" Dempsey shouted

"Shhhhhhh!" Fiona yelled. She was the library nerd.

Kristen gasped. "Really think that?" Kristen asked angrily

"Yeah I think it would be best for you to find someone else you don't want a zoophilic" Dempsey answered standing up from the computer.

"You can't dump me I dump people!" Kristen yelled and he left

"Watch me" Dempsey yelled back

Kristen was so surprised she ran towards the back of the library so no one could see her cry.

"Why- did-this-happen?" she said between sobs

Kristen felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up it was Josh Hotz

"Let me walk you to your homeroom" Josh offered

"I'd really like that" Kristen said "Won't Alicia have a problem?" Kristen asked evilly

"You don't have to worry about her we can keep us a secret" Josh answered.

Kristen took his hand and they walked to her French class.

**Massie**

**Gale Dandridge's House**

Massie Block gathered her friends and boyfriend.

"You guys have been the best friends I've ever had" Massie started

"Coming to London was really good for me I'm not as controlling like before when I was starting ninth grade" Massie continued

"Mass you can't leave you were the one who introduced me to the latest brands you taught me what it's like to be on a diet I haven't been a size 2 since the age of 10" Lark yelled

Lark ran often to Massie and gave her a hug. Her deep green eyes were flooding with tears and her face was pink. Lark was the Dylan of Massie's clique. She very often tried diet and opposed of her weight.

"So where are you going to live now that you moved out of that house in Winchester?" Kimberly asked?

"You mean Westchester and my father made sure no one will try to buy that house" Massie answered

"You really leaving my girlfriend is really leaving." James said still in shock

"I know it's a shame you're leaving Mass but James we have to move on and I mean now" Gale forced out

Gale was Massie's gamma and constantly got into fights with her. Gale had an eye for James. Kimberly was her beta and of course Lark was her delta.

"Also my mom thinks it would be good for Delilah" Massie added

Delilah was Massie 12 year old sister that the Blocks adopted when they got to London. Delilah didn't know that she was adopted and believed she was the real daughter of William and Kendra. They told her a bogus story that she was the smartest person in Westchester and at the age of 2 they sent her to London she finish her studies. That was a complete lie.

"So how are we going celebrate?" Gale asked

"What do you mean by celebrate Gale she's leaving don't be a bitch" Kimberly yelled

" She should be lucky to go back to the states again New York's Hollywood is the best I've always wanted to go there" Gale said with joy

"You dumb ass bimbo Hollywood is in California" Kimberly corrected

"We should throw a school wide going a way party for you" James came up with

"Yeah it will be like a second sweet sixteen" Lark yelled happily

"I'm the best party planner and Gale your mom is the agent of some many celebs that could come too" Kimberly yelled with excitement

"Hey Mass how is Little Mix sounding to you?" Gale asked

"It sounds Ah-mazing Gale you guys are the best" Massie said

"Let's go and start planning" Kimberly came up with

The girls left leaving Massie and James alone to talk.

"Mass why didn't you tell me right away?" he asked

"My parents have been keeping a secret from me for five months they're the worst right now" she sobbed

"I feel like they love that devil Delilah more than me" Massie choked

"It's okay" James said hugging her

She looked long into his deep blue eyes and he looked straight back her amber brown eyes. They kissed lasting for 13 seconds.

"Why'd you stopped" James asked Massie

"It doesn't feel right, I won't feel love being a million miles away from you" she cried

"Long distance relationships can work Massie "James admitted

"No they can't you've tried it with your German ex-girlfriend Cana and it didn't work right" Massie fired back

"Who told you that was it Gale, Gale is such a bitch sometimes" James answered back

"I know I can tolerate her but is it true about the girlfriend" she asked

"Ummm- yeah Mass" James started

"Did you dump her for me" She demanded he answered

"Yeah you even said it Mass we were destined to be together that fortune teller told you" James said

"Well I'm starting to regret talking to that fortune teller she lied and so did you I think we need some time off James it would be for the best" Massie announced

She told her Louis Vuitton Miroir Alma Bag and stormed out the door.

She called Fargo to pick her up. As soon as possible Fargo came with the Hammer Limo. Massie got in and leaned her head against the door she started crying very hard she didn't care if she smeared her makeup she wanted Delilah out and planned on telling her the little family lie.

_**A/N:Sorry if they are spelling mistakes. No copyright intended all credit goes to Lisi Harrision author of the Clique. How it's not short sorry if it is.**_


	3. Chapter Three: Heartbreaks and Farewells

**Chapter Three**

**Heartbreaks and Farewells**

**Alicia and Olivia's Dorm Room**

**9:43**

**Stacey**: This is an ausem party nd u guys weren't invited? -_-

Alicia was texting her good friend Stacey Adams.

"Look Via Stace texted me saying someone is having a party" Alicia yelled. Olivia was in the shower.

"OMG really? How come we weren't invited"? Olivia asked

"I'll ask her that now" Alicia answered

"K" Olivia replied

**Alicia**: Whose party is it?

**Stacey**: Its Kristen Gregory's party's your ex Bff the girl who you hate

**Alicia**: Stace I know that don't remind me why would you be telling me about that whore's party

**Stacey**: I thought you wanted to know since Josh is there

**Alicia**: You know people can't fit in that tiny dorm room

**Stacey**: We're actually at Ida's house

**Alicia**: Why wouldn't Kristen be throwing at her house?

**Stacey**: Leesh never mind that doesn't matter because Kristen and Josh are flirting and they're making their way to Ida's bedroom

**Alicia**: Josh is goanna cheat on me again for the third time?

Olivia emerged from the bathroom wearing her pajama top with her hair suprisly not wet.

"Via were going to that party" Alicia demanded

"We're goanna be party crashers yeah" Olivia said jumping and Alicia rolled her eyes.

Alicia and Olivia dressed. Alicia was in a Vera Wang Orange Pleated Chiffon Shell Blouse with a Leather jacket and Lita heels. Olivia wore a Dark Charcoal Chiffon Multi-Pleated blouse with peep toes heels. They took their Louis Vuitton handbags and left the hall.

Alicia and Olivia got into Alicia's Red Jaguar Four-By Roadster. Olivia had been to Ida's house before for a project. It would not be to Alicia's surprise if Kristen told everyone that was her home instead of Ida's because Kristen lived in an apartment.

Alicia and Olivia pulled up to a to Ida Deen's colonial mansion. Alicia made sure to lock her car. She stormed in the house while the drunk teenagers outside stared at her.

Alicia and Olivia made their way through a crowd of people. One guy walked up to Alicia.

"We need an extra for spin the bottle want to join?" he asked looking at her up and down

"No I have to do something" she answered rolling her eyes

"What about your friend" He asked not giving up

If it was in middle school no one who ask Olivia because of her flat chest but when she got to 9th grade to got boob job.

"I'm fine" Olivia retorted

"Okay your loss" he said taking a sip of beer. He finally walked away after taking a long glance at both of them.

Alicia and Olivia finally reached the room saying Keep Out Ida's room. Alicia tried to open the door but it was locked she used her dad's Visa and opened the door. Kristen was putting her pants on and Josh had his shirt off. They were still talking not noticing that Alicia opened the door.

"I thought you were studying Josh?" Alicia asked

He froze

"So you were studying the art of whores. How interesting" Alicia sneered

"Leesh she made me do it or she would do something to you" Josh lied

"Do what she can't even lift a finger at me she's so weak I've fought many times before" Alicia admitted

"Josh you were apart of it too don't lie" Kristen screeched.

"You should beat her down" Olivia offered

"You brought boob job" Kristen sneered

"At least I have boobs even if it's not real, you flat chested bitch" Olivia yelled back

TO BE Continued

* * *

**Massie**

"Hi I'm Eva Alexander and we're in London at the Farewell party for Massie Block" Eva said into the camera

"Why are you going away Massie tell your viewers" Eva asked

"Well my father William Block and our family are moving back to Westchester because her got a new job there" Massie answered into the camera

"Well all of Great Britain wishes you luck in Westchester Farewell Massie Block" Eva announced into the camera

Something about the party was not right. The mega stars, everyone in school but not her parents and sister.

Massie adored The Banqueting Hall but hated the original name it wasn't unique. She tugged on the top of her Purple Chiffon Strapless Sweetheart Neckline Beaded Ornament dress. Massie made her way to the back of the hall and she Selene.

"Awesome party Massie" Selene said spitting all over the place

Massie didn't care she was looking for her parents and Delilah.

"Mass what's wrong?" Kimberly asked

"I can't find my parents where are they?' Massie wailed

"Ummm your parents went to see the Big Ben with Delilah they thought it would be good for her since it was her last day is London" Kim answered looking down

"You know what I don't care they can worship her but she'll find out soon" Massie lied

Massie cared she was not being paid attention to. Gale and Lark ran over. Kim was wearing a Serenity Ivory Bow Dress by Ralph Lauren, Gale was wearing Marc by Marc Jacobs and Lark was wearing a Snow White Ralph Lauren dress.

"The party hasn't started yet and Little Mix isn't here" Lark wailed

"They'll be here and you even said yourself it hasn't started" Massie admitted

"Oh" Lark said with relief

"Um is James here?" Massie asked

"NO" the girl said in unison

"Um Mass can I talk to you?" Gale asked

"Anything Gale" Massie smiled

"Alone?" She asked again

"Sure" Massie answered worried

"Hey Lark they have a dessert bar and since it's your cheat day" Kimberly droned on grabbing Lark and walking away.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Um Mass I've always been jealous of you that is why we always argue" Gale admitted

"I was also jealous of you; you have two incredible sister and loving parents. but to my parents I'm a distant memory, when I was sad you were the only who was there for me you helped me through it." Massie also admitted

"I don't want you to leave maybe if I get into Sebastian Carter my parents could let me go and…" Gale started

"My parents wouldn't allow that and tension that is going between my family you wouldn't want to be there" Massie finished

"We should go welcome your guests Mass" Gale said as they linked their arms and started walking but they were interrupted by Kim and Lark.

"Mass James is here with Cana his German ex-girlfriend" Kim panted

"What he what?" She questioned with tears in her eyes she fell to the ground and began to sob

The girls passed Massie tissues and they hurried to the bathroom to fix her makeup.

" Massie my brother is here you can totally make James jealous" Kim said overjoyed

"You think that will help Massie asked stuffed

"Yeah" Kim answered

The girls left the bathroom and Massie saw Cana and James cuddling.

"Hello James" Massie said sophisticatedly

"Umm hey Mass this is my ex- girlfriend and now girlfriend Cana" James announced

"Hi I'm…"Cana started

"Cana did I invite you to my BQQ?" Massie cut her off

"No but I thought this was a farewell party" Cana answered puzzled

"Then why are you in my Grill" Massie said smugly

"Umm" Cana said looking down at her toes

The girls giggled and Massie walked away with the girls in Unison.\\

Okay she thought the night would be a little better. Then a handsome young man came up to Massie and asked "Are you Ms. Block"

"Yes" she asked dumbfounded

"I'm Kim's brother Kayden" Kayden answered

Best Night EVER!

The night was filled with dancing and singing. Massie adored fans gave presents and money. Massie and Kayden flirted constantly and he revealed to her that he would be going to Albany State. Massie would have Kayden in NY. YES! Then Little Mix finally arrived and performed for her.

Then the girls asked for the DJ to play a special selection of Best Thing I Never Had by Beyonce. Massie took the mic and even said this song is for you James. James was embarrassed and left.

Massie cut the cake it was her only sugar exception. Everyone ate. After the guests left and the waiters started to clean up. The girls closed Massie's eyes and led her outside

"Guys what are you doing?" Massie giggled

"You'll see" the girls said in unison

Massie opened her eyes and adorable black pug was barking at her. Bean had return home just in time. Bean had been lost for four months and her parents gave up on finding her but Massie never did and there she was.

"You guys how'd you find her?" Massie asked

"That creepy guy who stalks you during lunch stole her he wanted to get to you" Kim said

"Thank God police are charging him" Gale continued

The girls giggled. Then a familiar hammer limo pulled up. It was Fargo.

"Girls you best be getting to Lark's house for the after-party" Fargo said trying to sound hip.

The girls got in the car and opened the sun roof and began dancing to blurred lines. They screamed comments to people in traffic like my Bff is going to NY


End file.
